The Fallen Legacies
I Am Number Four: The Lost Files: The Fallen Legacies, is an E-book that was released on July 24, 2012 along with the book The Lost Files: The Legacies. It follows the story of a Mogadorian teenager named Adamus Sutekh, his relation with the Garde and how that brought a great change over his life. It features information regarding Number One, Number Two and Number Three - their lives and explanations for their deaths. About the Book Before Number Four, there were One, Two, and Three. Until now we've only known that the Mogadorians caught Number One in Malaysia. Number Two in England. And Number Three in Kenya. But all of that is about to change. . . . In I Am Number Four: The Lost Files: The Fallen Legacies, you'll learn the true story behind these ill-fated members of the Garde. Before they were murdered by the Mogadorians, before Number Four was next, they were all just kids on an alien planet called Earth—discovering their powers, trying to stay hidden, and running for their lives. Plot The story begins with a 13-year-old Mogadorian teenager named Adamus Sutekh hanging out with his adopted brother Ivanick Shu-Ra, until he receives a text from his father General Andrakkus Sutekh asking them to return home immediately. Adam and Ivan arrive home, where their father takes them on a mission: he brings them along with other Mogadorian Soldiers on a plane ride to Malaysia to find and kill Number One. After confronting One and killing her Cêpan Hilde, One develops the Legacy of Earthquake Generation but is eventually overwhelmed and killed. After which, One's body is preserved and taken to a Mogadorian lab, where Doctor Lockam Anu volunteers Adam for an experiment linking him and One's memories. As a result, Adam is trapped in a three-year long coma during which he interacts with the ghost of Number One and views her memories. Initially full of bloodlust like the others of his race, this experience causing him to change and sympathize with the Loric. After Adam wakes up three years later, his father is eager for Adam to prove himself and bring glory to his family name. Upon hearing news of a Garde in London, the General brings Adam and his adopted brother Ivan, who is constantly in competition, to England where they make use of a Mogadorian base in London. Adam, being still weak, remains at the base while the other Soldiers ambush and corner Conrad Hoyle, Number Two's Cêpan, on a bus. Meanwhile, Adam notices a blog post, written by Number Two, flagged by Mogadorian surveillance and realizes that no other Mogadorian in the base has noticed. Adam tracks Two and travels to her safe house. He helps her pack, pretending to be Loric, but he is discovered and swarmed by Mogadorians led by Ivan. Two is killed by Ivan who believes that Adam was being sneaky and wanted to get to her first. Years later, Adam has one final chance to redeem himself for his supposed weakness towards the Garde. Having studied and trained hard, he is a lot stronger than he was. Word comes about strange ankle markings of a boy in Kenya, Adam and Ivan are given the mission together. Posing as aid workers, they give vaccines to the children of the African town, checking their ankles as they do it. Adam speaks to a boy with high socks, who refuses a vaccine and asks Adam to play basketball. Both Adam and Ivan realise that he is a member of the Garde, though unsure of whether he is Number Three. At night, while Adam attempts to find his hut and warn him of the danger, he is spotted by Ivan, who believes Adam is trying to gain glory to himself. Adam fails to convince Ivan to join the Loric cause, leading Ivan to brand him a traitor and the pair fight. As Adam temporarily knock out Ivan, he is shocked to find the arriving Mogadorians swarm Three's hut and kill Three's Cêpan; as Three flees, chased by the soldiers and a Piken, he jumps over a ravine but the General is waiting on the other side and promptly kills him. Meanwhile, Ivan has awoken and creeps up behind Adam, pushing him in the ravine. Adam wakes up on a beach inside of a dream in California where one of One's memories takes place. He can hear One pleading him to wake up or he will die. Trivia *Before the death of One the Mogadorians were unsure of the Loric charm that protected the Garde, though they had heard talk of it, ignited by a story of a Garde cornered by Mogadorians in the Alps - the Mogadorian's killing blow killed him instead of the Garde. Which member of the Garde this was has not yet been revealed, although it may have been Maggie or Hannu. It could possibly be Number Seven as she did travel through Europe. Category:E-Book Category:The Lost Files Category:Lorien Legacies